


久しぶり (Hisashiburi)

by ofreverentia



Series: Fantasy On Ice '19 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Summer ice shows, how do i even tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: In all technicality Yuzuru knows that they have not seen each other that long ago. There were times longer in between. Truly months reduced to skype calls, messages and weird schedules just to be able to share some hushed words late at nights for either of them. Javier was in Japan in March for Worlds, they got a day or so to spend with each other during his crazy schedule, packed with interviews, TV appearances.





	久しぶり (Hisashiburi)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fantasy on Ice 2019 Series, a group on one-shot during the course of FAOI’19. Works may not be related to each other, if they are, the notes in the beginning will inform about it.

In all technicality Yuzuru knows that they have not seen each other that long ago. There were times longer in between. Truly months reduced to skype calls, messages and weird schedules just to be able to share some hushed words late at nights for either of them. Javier was in Japan in March for Worlds, they got a day or so to spend with each other during his crazy schedule, packed with interviews, TV appearances. Yuzuru barely had time to work himself through his disappointment before he had to put up a smile and be cheerful regardless of the silver medal hanging around his neck.

 

In between those moments he had Javier mapping out different shapes along his skin, allowing his mind to shut down and only concentrate on his boyfriend. It felt like being lifted from a dark space, shown a sliver of light. Javier was always that person to him even now with him spending less time in Canada, reduced to the internet and different apps. But Yuzuru told him during their last talk in January before Javier went off to whisk up his seventh European title. Laying together in bed, wrapped in blankets and each other he told Javier that no matter how hard it may be he is not going to let this go. He could see how some of the fear and worry got lifted from the olders shoulders, his expression softening. Yuzuru leaned in then to kiss him, wrap his arms around his neck only pulling back when he had to gasps for air. That night it was Javier who left angry marks along his back, head thrown back in pure pleasure. Yuzuru will never forget that moment and the way his heart grew double in size. 

 

As promised they have done everything to keep the fire alive and it was working. Yuzuru couldn’t help but throw his around Javier the moment he saw him for the first time in a random corridor of the arena in Makuhari. Javier wrapped his around his waist and pulled him impossibly close. If they wouldn’t have been in public (more or less) Yuzuru would have kissed him right there but instead he secretly brushed his lips along the olders neck, making him shudder before he pulled back to look at his face. The two shared a while conversation just with their eyes until they were pulled out of their small bubble by an insistent cough behind Yuzuru. Turning around it was one of the staff members who had been instructed to lead Yuzuru to a room for a interview. To which now he would obviously be late and has to give some excuses. Pursing his lips he looked at Javier again, apologising with a squeeze to his shoulder.

 

“I will text room number. We meet?” He managed to ask in a hushed voice and the Spaniard nodded his head, eyes gentle as always. Yuzuru couldn’t wait to kiss him properly.

 

\----

 

It is much later than he planned when he gets to step inside his hotel room. His luggage already stored there and the bed looking so inviting but he also feels gross in his clothes. Somewhere throughout the day he managed to give Javier a cardkey to his room not just the number and while he waited for the Spaniard to come over (he dutifully messaged him in the elevator that he is back, getting a prompt “I’m coming” from him) he shed all his clothes and stepped under the shower. A few minutes under the water he heard the door opening and closing, and soon Javier stepped inside the stall, wrapping his arms around his waist. Yuzuru hummed as he felt soft kisses being pressed to his shoulder, tilting his head to the side. His boyfriend didn’t more of an invitation to just show how much he had missed him. Yuzuru found himself with hands braced on the cold tiles as Javier made him moan and gasp for air. It felt too quick before his body shuddered but also so good he had trouble standing on his trembling legs. Getting manhandled by Javier as the result. Dry but remaining naked the two curled up under the sheets, Yuzuru pressed to the olders side.

 

“I love you so much.” He had whispered before falling asleep, vaguely feeling a pair of lips pressing a kiss to his forehead and the darkness enveloped him.

 

\----

 

He woke up before Javier did and he used the few minutes he had to look at the features of the Spaniard. He reached out without thinking, gently mapping out his features careful not to wake him up but to carve everything into memory. He knew their time together was limited to a few days for the next weeks. Yuzuru wants to even appreciate these moments. Lost in his thought he does not realize that Javier had woken up until a hand gently takes his and placed a kiss on his palm. A small shiver ran along his body at the intimate gesture.

 

“Habi…” He whispered promptly being stopped from saying more with a soft pair of lips, sighting into the kiss. If they were late for breakfast nobody made a comment on it, Yuzuru felt too unbothered after making Javier come undone under his fingers and lips. The beautiful way his back arched from the bed with his legs circling his waist and nails digging into his shoulder, words whispered in a mix of Japanese, Spanish and English everything he cared about. Yuzuru wasn’t good with expressing his emotions with words sometimes but he found other ways to show Javier how much he meant to him and over the course of the years the Spaniard understood even the smallest twitch of his fingers. Nevertheless he did his best to speak to him, not let anything be bottled up inside. They learned from failures especially before Pyeongchang but Yuzuru believes they are now stronger together than ever.

 

Breakfast is spend with casual conversation surrounded by the few skaters who are also awake. Javier is sipping at his coffee while Yuzuru eats his rice and tomatoes. It feels good to be around old friends preparing for a show, practices spent with more laughter than he had experienced right after Saitama. But if he is honest the happiest he is when the Spaniard is by his side and allows him to pull him by his arm across the ice, chase each other like children. His laughter fills the arena and everyone watches the two with amusement. Of course whenever he has to practice he is back to business and everyone watches him, admiring his work ethic. Yuzuru basks in this attention before he has to deliver a good show, let his fans see something amazing. 

 

\----

 

Makuhari is a success and he is energizes, loving how his fans support his programs, spending an evening with Javier in bed looking through Twitter. Yuzuru loves the feedback though most looks rather incoherent, especially after the second day where he performed a completely different song. The “eh” from his fans was worth it. Even his international fans were dying over the reports from those who attended. Javier teases him a little bit but the laughter dissolves quickly into kisses. Yuzuru is floating, feeling happier than he has in months, gluing himself to Javier and running his fingers through his hair.

 

The last show in Makuhari makes him feel a bit sad but he also knows Sendai is next and he can’t wait to perform in his hometown. It has been so long and Javier is going with him. He has plans to spend time with his family, taking the Spaniard with him for a dinner. His excitement can’t be contained as he settles in a seat on the train with the other sitting next to him. Secretly he laces his fingers with his boyfriends, listening to music and watching the scenery go by, knowing with every passing minute he is closer to Sendai. 

 

The train is about to arrive and people packing up. He uses the commotion to turn to Javier and smile at him. “I am so happy Javi is here with me.” Javier reaches up to brush his fingers along his cheek.

 

“Me too.” Yuzuru smiles brighter quickly pressing a kiss to his wrist before they grab their bags. Stepping out of the train he stops for a moment, inhales and closes his eyes. The air around him feels different, the city he loves so much right in front of him. Javier stops beside him.

 

“Okairii, Yuzu.” He says and he turns to him.

 

“Tadaima...Hisashiburi.”


End file.
